bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kenpachi Zaraki
| obrazek = | rasa = Shinigami | urodziny = 19 listopada''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 140 | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 202 cm''Bleach'' Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ | waga = 90 kg | przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society | zawód = Kapitan 11. Oddziału | zespół = Plik:11.jpeg 11. Oddział | partner = Yachiru Kusajishi | bazy operacyjne = 11. Oddział, Seireitei, Soul Society | krewni = Yachiru Kusajishi (nieoficjalnie zaadoptowana córka) | shikai = ? | bankai = Brak | debiut w mandze = Tom 8, Rozdział 65 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 20 | debiut w grze wideo = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japoński głos = Fumihiko Tachiki | angielski głos = David Lodge | hiszpański głos = Ricky Coello (Hiszpania) César Arias (Ameryka Łacińska) }} jest kapitanem 11. Oddziału w Gotei 13. Jest 11 Kenpachim posiadającym to stanowisko.Bleach Official Character Book 2: MASKED Jego wicekapitaniem jest Yachiru Kusajishi. Wygląd Kenpachi jest muskularnym Shinigami o bardzo dzikim i agresywnym wyglądzie, który świetnie odzwierciedla jego osobowość. Nosi kapitańskie haori z obdartymi rękawami (zostało ono zabrane poprzedniemu kapitanowi po jego klęsce).Anime Bleach; Odcinek 75 Jego fryzura to kolce z małymi dzwoneczkami na ich czubkach. Nosi także specjalną opaskę na prawe oko, stworzoną przez Sekcję Rozwoju Technologii w celu powstrzymania jego ogromnej energii duchowej.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strona 16 W pierwszych występach sprawiał wrażenie bardziej eleganckiego, gdzie jego podszewka i jedna z taśm były złote, a zmieniło się to po jego klęsce w walce z Ichigo, gdzie opaska na oko stała się normalna. Ma zielone oczy,Manga Bleach; Okładka 13 tomu wygolone brwi, jednak przez jego mocne rysy twarzy nie rzuca się to w oczy. Posiada bliznę przechodzącą pionowo po lewej stronie twarzy, którą zdobył przed znalezieniem swojej przyszłej wicekapitan, Yachiru Kusajishi. Jest także jednym z najwyższych Shinigami, mając aż 202 cm wzrostu (ok. 6 stóp i 6 cali), co czyni go nieco wyższym od Yasutory Sado i prawie dwukrotnie większym od swojego wicekapitana. Wzrost Zarakiego jest znacznie przesadzony w dramatycznych sytuacjach dla celu, zwłaszcza w porównaniu z Yachiru. Unikalna fryzura kapitana jest stworzona częściowo z tego względu, że ma zwyczaj codziennie kąpać się przed snem, co jest koniecznością przez jego nadmierne pocenie się. Podczas tych kąpieli, zazwyczaj myje włosy wodą z mydłem, usztywniając je. Lubi ten sposób, ponieważ bardzo mu to ułatwia ułożenie swoich włosów na codzienny styl. Kiedyś próbował leczenia ich zalecanego przez wicekapitana 1. Oddziału, Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe, ale stały się jedwabiste i można było je ustawić tylko na chwilę. Od tego czasu ten wicekapitan nie jest zbyt lubiany przez Zarakiego.Bleach Official Bootleg Kiedyś pokazano, jak Kenpachi mocuje swoje dzwonki na czubkach kolców i najwyraźniej potrzebuje on nieco czasu, aby to osiągnąć. Dzwonek, który znajduje się na najwyższym kosmyku włosów, zajmuje mu nawet kilka godzin, ponieważ te czubki są po prostu poza zasięgiem jego rąk. Czasami żołnierz piątej rangi 11. Oddziału, Yumichika Ayasegawa, oferuje zrobić to za niego, ale Zaraki odrzuca jego propozycje, ponieważ myśli, że dla kogoś z innym stylem uczesania musi to być dziwne.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 71, Ilustrowany Przewodnik Shinigami, Złoty Półtora roku później, krótko po tym, jak Ichigo odzyskuje swoje moce Shinigami, włosy Zarakiego są zaczesane do tyłu i sięgają ramion. Zauważono, że nie ma także dzwonków na czubkach kosmyków włosów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 11 Obecna fryzura jest zdecydowanie bardziej zbliżona do tej, którą miał podczas swoich dni w Rukongai. Osobowość Mimo, że jest znany jako gwałtowny wojownik, działania Kenpachiego wydają się dążyć ku najlepszemu. Ma bardzo słabe poczucie kierunku, dlatego czasami prosi Yachiru o zlokalizowanie kogoś (mimo, że jej orientacja w terenie jest równie słaba). Zaraki żyje dla walki i cieszy się nią więcej niż czymkolwiek innym. Nawet czasami powstrzymuje się, mimo wielkiego wysiłku, aby bitwa trwała jak najdłużej. Twierdzi także, że śmierć i obrażenia są tylko ceną, jaką płaci się za dobre starcie. Mimo, że jego oddział jest najbardziej krwiożerczy w Gotei 13, 11. Oddział stworzył własny kodeks etyki, który różni się od zasad całego Soul Society. Pomimo swojego zamiłowania do walki, Kenpachi także wyraża inne uczucia i emocje. Zaraki oraz jego wicekapitan, Yachiru, byli ze sobą blisko, odkąd się spotkali, a ich relacje są podobne do relacji ojca z córką (do tego włącza inne osoby do troski nad Yachiru, między innymi Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę). Oprócz Yachiru, Kenpachi nadaje spory sens jego imieniu. Po swojej walce z Ichigo, Zaraki rozmawiał o bólu i o tym, że żył bez swojego imienia przez lata. Powoduje to u niego poczucie winy, że przez tyle czasu nie poznał jeszcze nazwy swojego miecza.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strona 12 Od tamtej pory starał się poznać jego tożsamość. Pomimo jego brutalnych skłonności w walce, Kenpachi zwykle zatrzymuje się w starciu, jeśli jego przeciwnik jest zbyt ranny, aby dalej móc walczyć, twierdząc, że nie jest zainteresowany walką "ze słabeuszami, którzy nie mogą już walczyć, ani nie jest zobowiązany do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu komuś, kto nie jest w stanie dłużej się obronić". Istnieją jednak wyjątki, gdzie bez wahania zabija swojego przeciwnika, jeśli ten odmawia zakończenia starcia, co widać podczas walki z Tōsenem i Nnoitrą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 148, strony 12-13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 312 Przy wielu okazjach, Kenpachi wykazał się szacunkiem dla tych, którzy mogą go pokonać w walce lub zepchnąć do momentu, gdzie musi użyć swoich ostatecznych broni. Od kiedy Ichigo został tym, który pokonał go jako pierwszy (z kolei Kurosaki sądzi, że wcale z nim nie wygrał), Kenpachi ma do niego całkiem inny stosunek. Wyraża również chęć rewanżu za każdym razem, kiedy się spotykają, jednak za każdym razem zostaje odrzucony przez Ichigo, który uważa go za przyjaciela, a do tego przy każdej propozycji walki, Przedstawiciel Shinigami ucieka przed nim. Wyzywa go również na poważniejszy pojedynek, o czym świadczą jego słowa, które powiedział do Kurosakiego w sadze Bount (gdzie dał mu "błogosławieństwo", stwierdzając, że w ten sposób pomoże być silniejszym Ichigo w "planowanej walce"). Kenpachi jest również przekonany, że zabawa powinna być ważniejsza od pracy. W każdej bitwie, stara się czerpać jak najwięcej radości, na tyle, ile to możliwe. Przykładem jest sytuacja, kiedy Kenpachi wysyła swojego żołnierza piątej rangi, Yumichikę, do Świata Ludzi, aby odeprzeć ataki Bount, stwierdzając, że tylko on nie był niczym zajęty, a tak na prawdę wykonywał pracę. Sądził także, że nie wyśle Yachiru czy Ikkaku, ponieważ są zajęci, jednak okazało się, że Kusajishi jadła przekąski, a Madarame miał drzemkę. W czasie swojego wolnego czasu, Zaraki także ma swoją popołudniową drzemkę. Nie ma swojego ulubionego dania, ale szczerze nienawidzi nattō. Wydaje się, że Kenpachi zaprzecza czasami swojej własnej logice w walce. Z jednej strony, kapitan chce zwiększyć swoją własną moc. Z drugiej strony ukrywa swoją prawdziwą siłę, aby cieszyć się walką tak długo, jak tylko to możliwe. Paradoksalnie, Kenpachi jest z jednej strony jedną z najbardziej skomplikowanych postaci w mandze, wykazując szereg cech osobowości: ospały, krwiożerczy, zbuntowany, empatyczny i mądry. Historia thumb|left|190px|Młody Zaraki walczy z Unohaną Zaraki pochodzi z 80. okręgu Rukongai, gdzie żyli tylko najbiedniejsi. Błąkał się przez lata, nie posiadając imienia. Pewnego razu, młody Kenpachi pojawia się na stercie trupów, gdzie wdał się w walkę z Yachiru Unohaną, podczas której po raz pierwszy poczuł niesamowitą przyjemność z walki. Jednakże Unohana okazała się słabsza. Od tamtego czasu, Zaraki podświadomie powstrzymywał swoją moc i siłę, by nie stracić szansy na ponowną radość z walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 525, strony 6-13 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi i Yachiru przed wstąpieniem do Gotei 13 Pewnego dnia, gdy przebywał w 79. dzielnicy Rukongai, został zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów. Na ich nieszczęście był doskonałym wojownikiem i bez problemu rozprawił się z nimi przy pomocy swojego miecza. Tu też spotkał małą bezimienną dziewczynkę, której nadał imię Yachiru, sam zaś przyjął tytuł Kenpachi (tytuł ten otrzymywał tylko najsilniejszy w danym pokoleniu wojownik) i postanowił zostać Shinigami. Po pewnym czasie spotyka Yumichikę Ayasegawę oraz Ikkaku Madarame, zanim dołącza do Gotei 13. Yachiru ostrzega Ikkaku, że niepożądanym byłoby, gdyby dobry nastrój Zarakiego się zmienił, jednak Madarame nie bierze jej słów na poważnie. Kiedy Kenpachi i przyszły żołnierz trzeciej rangi spotykają się twarzą w twarz, natychmiast staje się zaniepokojony poziomem jego Reiatsu, ale także szczęśliwy, ponieważ starcie z nim to nie lada wyzwanie. Zaraki atakuje Ikkaku z dość dużą siłą, tworząc spory krater w ziemi, po czym Yumichika staje się zaniepokojony przewagą wroga. Ze względu na ogromną siłę przyszłego kapitana, Madarame pozostaje w defensywie, nieustannie przyjmując uderzenia Kenpachiego. Kontynuuje walkę, starając się przytłoczyć Zarakiego, jednak ostatecznie nie udaje mu się tego zrobić. Dostaje kilka ran, przy czym jego przeciwnik nie zostaje nawet tknięty jego ostrzem. Podczas gdy Kenpachi wspomina, że było nawet zabawnie, postanawia zakończyć całą walkę jednym uderzeniem swojego miecza.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 119, Wydarzenia występują jedynie w anime Ikkaku stał się wściekły, że Kenpachi odchodzi bez słowa z pola bitwy, nie wykańczając go. Zaraki wyraźnie daje mu do zrozumienia, że nie ma żadnego interesu do słabeuszy, którzy nie mogą walczyć. Zauważył, że nie ma żadnej potrzeby zabijać go, gdzie Madarame sądził, że Kenpachi bawił się z nim przez całą walkę, aby później go wykończyć. Po chwili rozmowy, Kenpachi stracił cierpliwość, chwycił Ikkaku i zapytał się, czy skoro tak uwielbia walczyć, to dlaczego woła o swoją śmierć. Zaraki wyjaśnił mu następnie filozofię bitwy dla takich, jak on: "Ten kto nie przyznaje się do porażki i szuka śmierci, umiera, a dopiero potem przyznaje się do porażki. Kiedy przegrywasz, a nie umierasz, to oznacza, że miałeś szczęście. W tamtych czasach myślano tylko o przetrwaniu. Żyj i myśl tylko o śmierci faceta, który cię nie zabił". Następnie Zaraki uśmiecha się do niego i stwierdza, że nie było tak łatwo go zaatakować, ale powinien być szczęśliwy, że uniknął śmierci. Powiedział mu następnie, aby żył, wrócił i zabił go, gdy będzie silniejszy. Gdy odchodzi, Ikkaku pyta się go, jak ma na imię, ten odpowiada, że Kenpachi Zaraki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 206, strony 12-17 Jakiś czas później, kapitan 11. Oddziału, Kenpachi Kiganjō, zostaje zabity przez Kenpachiego Zarakiego jednym uderzeniem na oczach 200 członków jego oddziału. Zaraki zostaje nowym kapitanem tego oddziału (zgodnie z 3 punktem Kwalifikacji Kapitanów). Zabijając Kiganjō, Zaraki staje się jedenastym kapitanem 11. Oddziału, który otrzymuje imię Kenpachi.Bleach Official Character Book 2: MASKED thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi podczas swoich pierwszych dni jako kapitan 11. Oddziału Następnego dnia, po dniu objęcia przez Zarakiego stanowiska kapitana 11. Oddziału, był witany przez Yumichikę i Ikkaku, którzy prawdopodobnie wcześniej stali się Shinigami i dołączyli do tego oddziału. Madarame powiedział mu, że wrócił, tak jak mu sugerował, na co Kenpachi uśmiechnął się. Później cała trójka jest obecna w walce z Hollowem przypominającym gąsienicę, podczas gdy początkowo oddział przegrywał z nim, Ikkaku postanowił z nim walczyć, jednak został zatrzymany przez Zarakiego, który stwierdził, że będzie walczyć za niego. Po tym, jak wróg został odesłany, nadeszło ich więcej, co skłoniło Ikkaku i Ayasegawę do przyłączenia się do walki. Początkowo kapitan był przeciw temu posunięciu, jednak był przekonany, że ta walka ma bardzo dużo podobnych cech do tamtej, dlatego pozwolił im walczyć u swojego boku, ale jeśli wejdą mu w drogę, ich pierwszych zabije. Kiedyś, tuż po wstąpieniu na stanowisko kapitana przez Zarakiego, został on zmuszony do nauki Kendō przez Genryūsaia Shigekuniego Yamamoto, ponieważ wcześniej nie uczył się żadnego formalnego kształcenia szermierki, które normalnie są niezbędne do kwalifikacji kapitana, ze względu na sposób, w jaki osiągnął swoją pozycję. Kenpachi znienawidził walkę za pomocą tych technik, ponieważ jego bitwy kończą się zbyt szybko z tą umiejętnością, dlatego używa jej tylko wtedy, kiedy jego życie jest w niebezpieczeństwie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 311, strony 17-18 Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Gin związuje Zarakiego i odchodzi z nim przepraszając Byakuyę Po raz pierwszy widzimy go, gdy wraz z Ginem Ichimaru szydzi z Byakuyi, twierdząc, że musi mieć depresję z powodu skazania na śmierć jednego z członków jego rodziny szlacheckiej. Kuchiki mówi, że nie sądzi, aby ludzie z niższych warstw społecznych mogli zrozumieć uczucia szlachty. Następnie stwierdza, że Zaraki wygląda faktycznie na kogoś, kto mógłby zabijać, dlatego nie powinien oceniać innych ludzi w takich tematach. Kenpachi mówi mu, aby powiedział mu to prosto w twarz, po czym wyciąga miecz, jednak Gin powstrzymuje go, związując kapitana bandażami i odchodzi, przepraszając Byakuyę za zachowanie kolegi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 65, strony 9-13 Soul Society thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi kłóci się z Mayurim Po tym, jak Ichigo i jego przyjaciele znaleźli się w Soul Society, Kenpachi mówi Ginowi Ichimaru, że kapitan nie powinien mieć żadnego problemu z zabiciem Ryoka. Zaraki pyta następnie wszechkapitana, dokąd oni zmierzają, jednak jego pytanie przerywa alarm, który sygnalizuje niebezpieczeństwo ze strony intruzów. Wszyscy kapitanowie niezwłocznie opuszczają salę.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 82-83 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi zatrzymuje Mayuriego Kenpachi zaczyna polowanie na najsilniejszego z Ryoka, jednak jego wicekapitan, Yachiru Kusajishi, która prowadzi go w miejsce, w którym znajduje się przeciwnik, błądzi przez jakiś czas.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 89, strona 21 Gdy traci swój cel spoza zasięgu, spotyka w siedzibach 4. Oddziału kapitana Mayuriego, którego zatrzymuje przed "przesłuchaniem" swojego żołnierza trzeciej rangi, Ikkaku Madarame. Po wyjściu Kurotsuchiego, Madarame mówi swojemu kapitanowi, że Ryoka o imieniu Ichigo jest najsilniejszym intruzem i ostrzega przed nim kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 11-15 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi daje fory Ichigo, dając się mu pierwszemu zranić Po pewnym czasie, Kenpachi domyśla się, gdzie zmierza Ichigo i czeka na niego na dachu jednego z pobliskich budynków. Podczas gdy Kurosaki, Ganju Shiba i Hanatarō Yamada przebiegają przez Seireitei, zostają zatrzymani poprzez uwolnienie wysokiego ciśnienia duchowego Zarakiego. Spośród całej trójki stara się rozpoznać, który z nich jest najsilniejszy, po czym ostatecznie przygotowuje się do ataku na Przedstawiciela Shinigami. Kapitan przedstawia się Ichigo, po czym mówi mu, że przybył go zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 103, strony 6-19 Kenpachi konfrontuje się z Kurosakim, podczas gdy reszta próbuje uciec przed wysokim Reiatsu kapitana, jednak nie są w stanie dojść zbyt daleko. Zaraki jest zdeterminowany, aby walczyć z Ichigo bez względu na każdy problem, a następnie mówi, że nie interesują go jego znajomi oraz ich los.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 104, strony 1-11 Kiedy kapitan widzi bojową pozę swojego przeciwnika, stwierdza, że choć ma luki, jego wysoka energia duchowa zaczyna mu się podobać. Zaraki zaczyna rozumieć, dlaczego jego żołnierz, Ikkaku, przegrał z nim, lecz zauważa także, że Ichigo jest tak naprawdę od niego słabszy, dlatego zamierza dać swojemu wrogowi pewne fory w bitwie. Kenpachi następnie obnaża klatkę piersiową i mówi Ichigo, aby uderzał gdzie chce bez zahamowań. Kiedy Przedstawiciel Shinigami odmawia ataku na przeciwnika bez broni, Zaraki mówi mu, że jemu jest to na rękę i stwierdza, że Kurosaki powinien zachować swoje współczucie dla kogoś innego. Ostatecznie kapitan ostrzega go, że albo go zabije, albo on zostanie zabity.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 104, strony 13-17 Ichigo bezpośrednio atakuje odsłonięte ciało swojego przeciwnika, jednak nie zadaje mu żadnych obrażeń, ani śladów po jego uderzeniu. Zaraki staje się rozczarowany siłą swojego wroga, po czym zaczyna wyciągać swój Zanpakutō i mówi Ichigo, że teraz jego kolej, prosząc go, aby nie umarł zbyt szybko.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 104, strony 20-22 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi przebija Ichigo Kiedy ręka Ichigo zaczyna krwawić, Kenpachi pyta go, dlaczego wydaje się zaskoczony tym, że miecz chłopaka nie może go zranić. Kapitan następnie odpycha Kurosakiego, wyjaśniając, dlaczego nie odniósł żadnej rany. Potem wyjmuje swój miecz i mówi Ichigo, że przynajmniej powinien spróbować wyszczerbić swój miecz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 105, strony 1-8 Ichigo podejmuje próbę ucieczki, ale nie jest w stanie zgubić przeciwnika. Ostatecznie Zarakiego nudzi pościg, przez co zatrzymuje się i siada. Wydaje się być szczęśliwym, kiedy Ichigo decyduje się z nim skonfrontować. Pyta, czy Kurosaki jest przygotowany na śmierć, czy też się poddaje. Ichigo odrzuca obydwa rozwiązania, atakuje i rani kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 108, strony 13-27 Zaraki okazuje podekscytowanie tym, że Ichigo był w stanie skutecznie go przeciąć i radzi chłopakowi, by się nie rozluźniał i utrzymywał wysoki poziom swojej energii duchowej, po czym rusza na niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strony 1-5 Ścierają się ze sobą i z każda chwilą walki Kenpachi, pomimo swojej przewagi, zaczyna z radością doceniać postępy Kurosakiego. Orientuje się, że Ichigo wykorzystuje dźwięki wydawane przez dzwonki w jego włosach, by określić jego pozycję. Ichigo pyta, czy Zaraki lekceważy go, nie uwalniając swojego Zanpakutō. Kapitan wyjaśnia, że jego Zanpakutō nie ma imienia, nigdy nie został uwolniony i teraz pozostaje w swojej prawdziwej formie. Ichigo czuje ulgę, słysząc to, i raz jeszcze atakuje, ale Zaraki zatrzymuje go i kontynuuje wyjaśnienia na temat formy jego Zanpakutō. Uderza swoim Zanpakutō w miecz Ichigo, przebijając się przez niego, i rani pierś Ryoka. Przypominając, że radził mu zachować czujność i kontrolować energię duchową, Kenpachi stwierdza, że jego dostrzeżenie szansy na wygraną osłabiło. Zaraki odkłada swoją katanę zawiedziony i sfrustrowany tym, że poszło mu tak łatwo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strony 11-19 Ichigo jednak podnosi się, jednocześnie wyzwalając ogromną ilość energii duchowej, czym zaskakuje Zarakiego. Utrzymując go w stanie zaskoczenia, Kurosaki atakuje i skutecznie zadaje Kenpachiemu obrażenia, raniąc go od lewego ramienia aż do dolnej części torsu. Zaraki paruje kolejny atak Ichigo, wbija swój miecz w ścianę pobliskiego budynku, po czym wybucha śmiechem i ujawnia rosnącą ekscytację, stwierdzając, że walka wreszcie się zaczęła. Naciera i za cenę skaleczeń na twarzy zmniejsza dystans miedzy sobą a Kurosakim. Chociaż walka staje się coraz bardziej brutalna, Zaraki, ignorując swoje obrażenia, kontynuuje pojedynek, co pozwala Ichigo poznać prawdziwą osobowość Kenpachiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 112, strony 5-15 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi po usunięciu swojej opaski na oko Zaraki uzmysławia sobie, że obydwaj doskonale do siebie pasują i poddaje się uczuciu euforii związanej z tą chwilą, po czym zdejmuje z oka opaskę, stwierdzając, że widzi w Ichigo przeciwnika wartego, by walczyć z nim całą swoją siłą.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 112, strony 18-19 Z chwilą zdjęcia opaski, jego moc duchowa wzrasta, co dezorientuje Kurosakiego. Zaraki wyjaśnia, że zadaniem opaski jest blokowanie części jego mocy, po czym chwyta swój Zanpakutō i szybkim cięciem przepoławia pobliski budynek. Dalej mówi Ichigo, że użyje całej swojej mocy, by go zabić.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 3-7 Kiedy moc Ichigo znów zaczyna rosnąć, Kenpachi jest pełen uznania. Ichigo wyjaśnia, że wzmacnia swoją siłę, czerpiąc z mocy Zangetsu i walcząc z nim ramię w ramię, i dlatego nigdy nie przegra z kimś takim jak Zaraki, walczącym samotnie. Kenpachi pyta, czy Zangetsu to imię Zanpakutō Kurosakiego, a następnie stwierdza, że walczenie u jego boku i pożyczanie jego mocy jest niedorzeczne. Sam wierzy, że Zanpakutō są tylko narzędziami wojny, a mówienie o walce z nimi ramię w ramię, to słowa słabych i przegranych, którzy boją się walczyć sami. Następnie oboje biegną w swoim kierunku, by zadać ostateczny cios, przy czym uwalniają taką ilość mocy duchowej, że powoduje ona zawalenie okolicznych budowli. Walka kończy się zadaniem ciosu. Ichigo upada jako pierwszy, a zaraz po nim Kenpachi, obydwaj przyjmując swoją porażkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 10-18 Yachiru wzywa Retsu Unohanę, by wyleczyła Zarakiego. Sam Kenpachi mówi swojej wicekapitan, że przegrał, ale czeka na rewanż. Podnosi swój miecz i zdaje sobie sprawę, że ignorował go przez długi czas i próbuje się z nim porozumieć. Kenpachi nie słyszy jednak głosu miecza i mdleje, czym wystrasza Kusajishi.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 114, strony 1-18 thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi kontra Komamura i Tōsen W czasie, gdy Zaraki dochodzi do siebie w swojej kwaterze, Yachiru i Makizō Aramaki przyprowadzają Orihime Inoue. Kapitan oświadcza jej, że pomoże odnaleźć Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 128, strony 16-18 Jakiś czas później, Orihime prowadzi Kenpachiego, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichikę Ayasegawę i Makizō do Ichigo, po drodze odnajdując i uwalniając Yasutorę Sado, Uryū Ishidę i Ganju Shibę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 137, strony 5-12 Gdy powracają do poszukiwania Kurosakiego, Kenpachi orientuje się, że byli śledzeni i kapitanowie Kaname Tōsen oraz Sajin Komamura, wraz z wicekapitanami Shūheiem Hisagim i Tetsuzaemonem Ibą zastępują im drogę. Zaraki nakazuje swoim podwładnym, aby ruszyli naprzód bez niego, ale Ikkaku i Yumichika pozostają w tyle, decydując się na walkę obok kapitana. Pomimo narzekań, Kenpachi przyjmuje ich pomoc i stają oni do walki z Hisagim i Tetsuzaemonem, przenosząc się gdzie indziej.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 138-139 Zaraki samotnie walczy z Komamurą i Tōsenem i jest w stanie z łatwością odpierać ich ataki, prowokując do uwolnienia swoich Bankai. Chociaż Sajin jest co do tego sceptyczny, Kaname nalega, ujawniając, że zawsze, odkąd został kapitanem, darzył Kenpachiego mieszanymi uczuciami.Bleach, '' manga; Rozdziały 139-143 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Tōsena Kiedy Kaname uaktywnia swój Bankai, Kenpachi spostrzega, że jest niezdolny do odbierania zmysłu wzroku, słuchu, a nawet do wyczuwania energii duchowej. Jednakże nadal jest w stanie odpierać ataki Kaname dzięki zmysłowi dotyku, tak jak jest w stanie poczuć ostrze przechodzące przez jego ciało. Z każdą minutą, Zaraki staje się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany stylem walki, do którego został zmuszony, i pozwala Tōsenowi przebić mieczem swoje ciało. Wtedy Kenpachi chwyta klingę Suzumushi i dzięki temu zdaje sobie sprawę, że tylko trzymając Suzumushi jest w stanie widzieć i słyszeć Kaname. Zanim Tōsen jest zdolny go zaatakować, Kenpachi chwyta Suzumushi kolejny raz i udaje mu się na tyle poważnie zranić Kaname, że jego Bankai znika.Manga ''Bleach; Rozdziały 146-148 thumb|right|190px|Zaraki i Yumichika słuchają o zdradzie Aizena Kaname próbuje wziąć odwet, ale Sajin blokuje uderzenie Kenpachiego, co skutkuje roztrzaskaniem jego hełmu. Zaraki ujawnia, że nigdy nie dbał o to, jak w rzeczywistości wygląda Komamura (chociaż go to ciekawiło) i kontynuuje z nim walkę, podczas gdy tamten uwalnia swój Bankai. Jednakże starcie nie trwa długo; Sajin wyczuwa, że walczy także Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto i porzuca swój pojedynek z Kenpachim.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 148-149 W tym czasie pojawia się Yumichika i relacjonuje dowódcy wynik swojego pojedynku. W odpowiedzi Kenpachi oznajmia, że Komamura uciekł. Okazuje zdziwienie, nie dostrzegając u Yumichiki żadnych zranień po jego walce z Hisagim i zaczyna go o to wypytywać, ale jego żołnierz piątej rangi zaczyna rozwodzić się nad swoim pięknem (co wywołuje rozdrażnienie kapitana).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 156, strony 1-2 Gdy otrzymują wiadomość od Isane Kotetsu dotyczącą zdrady Aizena, nie dołączają do pozostałych kapitanów na Wzgórzu Sōkyoku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 172, strona 10 Tydzień po incydencie z Aizenem, Kenpachi znajduje Ichigo trenującego z Ikkaku w barakach 11. Oddziału. Widząc, że rany chłopaka są całkowicie wyleczone, Zaraki próbuje zmusić go do ponownej walki, ale Kurosaki ucieka, przez co kapitan nie jest w stanie go odnaleźć (nawet po godzinach poszukiwań).Manga Bleach; Rozdział 180, strony 11-12 Nie żegna Ichigo i jego przyjaciół, kiedy ci opuszczają Soul Society, mówiąc Yachiru, że on i Ichigo z pewnością jeszcze się spotkają, bo im obydwu jest to przeznaczone. Bount (tylko anime) thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi blokuje atak Ichinose Kenpachi i jego grupa czują obecność dawnego członka 11. Oddziału, Makiego Ichinose, ale nakazuje on pozostałym zignorowanie tego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 74 Uczestniczy w spotkaniu zwołanym przez Mayuriego, dotyczącym danych skradzionych z oddziałowego archiwum. Kenpachi mówi Yachiru, iż dopuszcza możliwość, że to Ichinose jest odpowiedzialny za ten czyn (co zostaje później potwierdzone).Anime Bleach; Odcinek 74-75 Kenpachi pomaga także odeprzeć inwazję Bount na Soul Society, z początku odmawiając pomocy. Później jednak, słysząc o zlokalizowaniu Ichinose przez 10. Oddział, wyrusza i odnajduje Shinigami w samą porę, by powstrzymać go przed zaatakowaniem Chada. Zaraki oznajmia Tōshirō Hitsugayi i Ichigo, że chce sam walczyć z Makim. Kapitan rozpoczyna walkę z byłym podwładnym i wydaje się być zawiedziony jego poziomem. Makiemu udaje się zwieść Kenpachiego i uwięzić go mocą swojego Saigyoku Nijigasumi, ale Kenpachiemu udaje się uwolnić poprzez zerwanie z oka swojej opaski. Gratuluje Ichinose, że był w stanie zmusić go do zdjęcia opaski. Tamten, zdając sobie sprawę, że okoliczności zmieniły się na jego niekorzyść, rozpaczliwie atakuje Kenpachiego i pyta, dlaczego skoro jego przeciwnik posiada tyle mocy, nie znalazł powodu, by zrobić z niej użytek. Zaraki ucisza go i odpowiada, że powinien walczyć na własnych warunkach, zamiast pozostawać zależnym od innych. Po uzmysłowieniu sobie znaczenia słów Kenpachiego, Maki uderza na przeciwnika całą swoja siłą, ale Zaraki wychodzi ze starcia zwycięsko i poważnie rani Makiego (jednocześnie łamiąc jego miecz). Walka z Ichinose dobiega końca. Kenpachi zabiera Yachiru i kieruje się z powrotem do Seireitei.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 98 Arrancar Kenpachi jest widoczny podczas wezwania przez Yamamoto wszystkich kapitanów na nadzwyczajne posiedzenie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 188, strona 19 Kenpachi pojawia się później w podświadomości Ichigo i mówi mu o chęci zwycięstwa, wyjaśniając, że zarówno rodzaj ludzi, żyje dla kolejnej walki. Po tym, jak Orihime zostaje porwana do Hueco Mundo, Kenpachi przybywa z Byakuyą do Świata Ludzi, aby zabrać z powrotem grupę zwiadowczą Hitsugayi, w której skład wchodziło dwóch podwładnych z jego oddziału.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 238, strony 16-17 Nowy kapitan Shūsuke Amagai (tylko anime) 190px|right|thumb|Kenpachi unoszący zabójcę Po tym, jak Kenpachi musiał walczyć z nowym kapitanem 3. Oddziału,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 168 Shūsuke Amagai skierował wniosek do wszechkapitana Yamamoto w sprawie rozpoczęcia nowego podziału szkoleń w Gotei 13, które pomogą oddziałom lepiej koordynować się między sobą. Początkowo pomysł wzbudzał negatywne zdanie wśród większości kapitanów, szczególnie Zarakiego, który stwierdził, że problemy innych oddziałów nie powinny go dotyczyć.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 169 Stara się znaleźć Ichigo, wiedząc, że jest w Soul Society po tym, jak oboje skończyli chronić księżniczkę Rurichiyo przed zabójcami. Znajduje Rukię, która prosi go, aby utrzymał cały incydent w tajemnicy, jednak on nawet nie wie, co się tak naprawdę dzieje.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 173 Później, gdy Yamamoto przechwytuje cel Kurosakiego, on, jak większość Shinigami, ukazuje swoją niechęć do pójścia za nim. Tłumaczy, że nie jest w nastroju do takich akcji.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 181 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|left|Kenpachi ratuje Ichigo Kenpachi przybywa do Las Noches wraz z kapitanami: Byakuyą Kuchiki, Mayurim Kurotsuchim i Retsu Unohaną, w momencie, gdy Kurosaki jest atakowany przez Fracción 5. Espady, Tesrę Lindocruza. Zaraki blokuje kataną atak Arrancara i nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu na zorientowanie się w sytuacji, jednym cięciem powala go, po czym zwraca się z wyzwaniem do Nnoitry. Ichigo stara się wyciągnąć od kapitana cokolwiek o powodzie jego przybycia do Hueco Mundo, ale ten bezceremonialnie kopie Kurosakiego i ostrzega, by nie zawracał mu głowy. Udziela Ichigo zdawkowych informacji o planie wszechkapitana Yamamoto i zaangażowaniu Urahary w wysłanie kapitanów do Hueco Mundo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 1-13 thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi walczy z Nnoitrą Zniecierpliwiony Nnoitra rzuca się na Kenpachiego i zasypuje go gradem ciosów. Przeciwnicy wymieniają się swoimi imionami i kontynuują pojedynek.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 298, strony 21-22 Kenpachi rozkręca się i z zadowoleniem stwierdza, że trafił na godnego przeciwnika. Jest bliski zadania Espadzie ostatecznego ciosu, ale jego miecz nie jest w stanie przeciąć skóry przeciwnika, tamten z kolei rani kapitana w lewe ramię. Gilga stwierdza ze śmiechem, że z jego Hierro nie może równać się żadne inne, a Zaraki nie jest w stanie nawet go zadrasnąć swoim ostrzem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 306, strony 17-19 Niezrażony tym Kenpachi kontynuuje walkę, zaskakując Espadę swoją zaciekłością. Po jakimś czasie, Zaraki stwierdza wprost, że nie spotkał jeszcze przeciwnika, którego nie byłby w stanie skaleczyć w oko czy szyję i jednocześnie wbija Zanpakutō w opaskę na oku Nnoitry. Okazuje się jednak, że opaska Espady ukrywała pozostałości jego maski i dziury Hollowa, a cios kapitana nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy. W odpowiedzi na atak Gilga wbija dłoń w pierś Kenpachiego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 307, strony 9-20 Jeszcze jakiś czas sprzeczają się co do niemożności zranienia Nnoitry, aż w końcu Kenpachiemu się to udaje. Chwilę potem uszkadza także ostrze Espady. Ten pokaz siły wprawia w osłupienie Gilgę, który desperacko odpiera ataki Shinigami i w końcu zrywa mu opaskę z oka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 308 thumb|190px|left|Nnoitra w Resurrección blokuje atak Kenpachiego Wyjaśnienia Zarakiego na temat prawdziwego powodu noszenia przez niego opaski prowokują Espadę do uwolnienia jego Zanpakutō. Pytanie Nnoitry o wrażenia Kenpachiego na widok jego Resurrección kapitan kwituje uśmiechem i stwierdza, że podoba mu się Reiatsu Arrancara, bo ma wrażenie, jakby ostrzyło jego własną katanę. Rusza na Nnoitrę, ale ten paruje jego atak, tnie przez klatkę piersiową, zadając kapitanowi poważną ranę, i posyła go na ziemię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 309 Uznając, że Kenpachi nie jest zdolny do walki, Espada odwraca się, ale Shinigami wstaje i z zaskoczenia odcina przeciwnikowi jedno z ramion. Nnoitra wytyka Kenpachiemu, żeby go podejść, tchórzliwie udawał trupa. Na to kapitan stwierdza, że Espada był w stanie zablokować jego wcześniejszy atak dzięki posiadaniu wielu rąk dzierżących broń, więc jeśli się ich pozbędzie, to szybciej go wykończy. W odpowiedzi Nnoitra szydzi z przeciwnika i regeneruje utraconą rękę. Shinigami chwyta go i uderza nim o ziemię, zmuszając go do ujawnienia dodatkowej pary kończyn.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 310 Espada oświadcza Kenpachiemu, że za chwile go wykończy, na co ten reaguje histerycznym śmiechem, ignorując kolejne zranienia. W końcu niechętnie decyduje się na użycie kendō, wyjaśniając przeciwnikowi, że zazwyczaj z tej techniki nie korzysta, a opanował jej podstawy tylko dlatego, że został do tego zmuszony przy okazji nominacji na kapitana Gotei 13. Nauczył się wtedy, że miecz trzymany w obydwu dłoniach staje się znacznie potężniejszy, niż wtedy, gdy korzysta się z jednej ręki. Dalsze wyjaśnienia przerywa atak Nnoitry, znudzonego przedłużającym się gadaniem kapitana. Zaraki, chwytając miecz oburącz, blokuje uderzenie i sam wyprowadza cięcie tak potężne, że prawie przecina Espadę wpół, zadając mu śmiertelną ranę. Odwraca się od pokonanego przeciwnika i chce odejść, ale Nnoitra zaczyna za nim krzyczeć, prowokując go do dalszej walki. Kenpachi wydaje się znudzony, ale daje przeciwnikowi szansę na zadanie ciosu, tamten jednak nie jest w stanie zagrozić kapitanowi i pod jego uderzeniem ponownie ląduje na piasku.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 311-312 Zaraki stoi nad ciałem pokonanego Arrancara i dziękuje mu za porządną walkę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 8-9 Następnie zwraca się do Ichigo, przypominając mu, że jest Przedstawicielem Shinigami i do jego obowiązków należy obrona Karakury, dlatego ma zabrać Inoue i wracać, bo jego obecność w Hueco Mundo jest już zbędna. Każe mu wziąć jego miecz i krzyczy do Orihime, by wzięła się za leczenie Kurosakiego, jednak natychmiast pojawia się Coyote Starrk, który chwyta Inoue i, unikając ataku Zarakiego i Ichigo, znika z dziewczyną.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 313, strony 13-18 Ichigo, słysząc o planowanym przez Aizena zniszczeniu Karakury, chce go ścigać, powstrzymuje go jednak Kenpachi, zapewniając, że Soul Society jest dobrze przygotowane na ewentualność przeniesienia się walk do Karakury.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 314, strony 16-18 Kiedy Kurosaki widzi Inoue w rękach Ulquiorry, mówi do Kenpachiego, że ten się wcześniej mylił, bo jego obowiązkiem jest przede wszystkim ochrona przyjaciół. Następnie rusza na pomoc Orihime, zostawiając z tyłu kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 315, strony 17-18 Sztuczna Karakura thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi i Kuchiki przybywają na pomoc Ichigo Kiedy Ichigo po pokonaniu Ulquiorry walczy z najsilniejszym Arrancarem, Zaraki pojawia się wraz z Byakuyą i pomaga złapanemu przez 0. Espadę Kurosakiemu. Kenpachi następnie kłóci się z kapitanem 6. Oddziału i oświadcza, że Espada jest jego przeciwnikiem, a Kuchiki niepotrzebnie się wtrąca. Kuchiki ripostuje, że to on był na miejscu pierwszy, lecz ostatecznie odpuszcza. Zaraki walczy z Yammym. Kapitan tnie Espadę z ogromną łatwością, odcinając mu palce i nogi. Ciosy, które z kolei trafiają w kapitana 11. Oddziału, zdają się nie wyrządzać mu większych szkód.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 379, strony 20-23Manga Bleach; Rozdział 381, strony 9-12 thumb|190px|left|Zaraki kłócący się z Byakuyą Zaraki doprowadza Yammy'ego do stanu, w którym wydaje się niezdolny do walki, i pozwala kapitanowi 6. Oddziału wykończyć Arrancara, lecz Kuchiki odmawia, stwierdzając, że nie będzie dokańczał za niego roboty, a ktoś tak brutalny jak on świetnie się do tego nadaje. Podczas sprzeczki, Zaraki chce zaatakować Byakuyę, lecz zostaje zatrzymany przez Espadę, który wstaje i łapie kapitanów, po czym chce wystrzelić w nich Cero. Oni jednak wydostają się i unikają ataku. Kuchiki mówi, że nie mógł uwierzyć, że Zaraki myślał, że w ten sposób zginą. Kenpachi twierdzi, że Llargo przygotowuje się do wykończenia ich, a Espada to przeciwnik zbyt silny dla Byakuyi. Kuchiki temu zaprzecza, uwalniając swój Bankai, i mówi, że jeśli kapitan 11. Oddziału jest w stanie go pokonać, to niech to udowodni. Kenpachi potwierdza i mówi, że zawsze chciał z nim konkurować. Następnie obaj przemieszczają się. Byakuya zamierza zaatakować swoim Bankai, a Zaraki uderzyć Yammy'ego prosto w twarz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 382, strony 8-19 Wielka postać Espady zostaje strącona przez dwóch kapitanów. Udaje mu się jednak przeżyć ten atak i wydaje się być jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczony. Byakuya spokojnie zwraca uwagę na wytrwałość Llargo, podczas gdy jego Cero zostaje wymierzone w ich stronę. Oboje jednak z łatwością unikają wiązki. Następnie Resurrección Yammy'ego ulega zmianie. Ostrzega obydwu, że jest to ostateczna forma jego miecza, a w tym uwolnieniu Ira jest bardziej gniewny. Potem mówi, że nawet jeśli gniew go przezwycięży, to i tak upewni się, że ich śmierć będzie bolesna i upokarzająca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 383, strony 1-9 thumb|right|190px|Zaraki i Byakuya wracają z Hueco Mundo Jakiś czas po pokonaniu Yammy'ego, Kenpachi towarzyszy Byakuyi w podróży przez Gargantę. Gdy z niej wychodzi, jest witany przez członków swojego oddziału. 4. Oddział natychmiast reaguje na ich przybycie, zauważając, że pomimo ich niezachwianej postawy, oboje są ciężko ranni. Następnie Zaraki zostaje zapytany przez Shinigami o bitwę, podczas gdy ten stwierdza, że była nudna.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 422, strony 6-7 Po wyleczeniu swoich ran, Kenpachi, razem z kapitanem Kuchiki i Kyōraku, zostają wezwani na spotkanie z wszechkapitanem Yamamoto, który beszta ich za utratę kapitańskich haori. Każdy z nich ukazuje swoją obojętność w stosunku do tej sprawy, a Zaraki stwierdza też, że Genryūsai przesadza, co jeszcze bardziej rozwściecza starca.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 423, strony 4-5 Nieznane opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) Kiedy kapitan Shunsui Kyōraku pyta Ikkaku Madarame i Yumichikę Ayasegawę, czy przyszli na Wzgórze Sōkyoku reprezentować kapitana, żołnierz trzeciej rangi zaprzeczył, stwierdzając, że Zaraki i wicekapitan Yachiru Kusajishi nie są jedynymi osobami z ich oddziału, które mogą uczestniczyć w spotkaniu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 230 thumb|left|190px|Wabisuke nie mogący przebić Zarakiego Kiedy wszystkie Zanpakutō rozpoczynają zmasowany atak na Soul Society, Kenpachi tworzy dramatyczne wejście do starcia z wrogami.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 243 Ichigo czuje ulgę po przybyciu kapitana, jednak Suì-Fēng kwestionuje potrzebę całej teatralności jest pojawienia się i stwierdza, że i tak się spóźnił. Kenpachi tłumaczy jej, że dotarł tutaj tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, a następnie rozgląda się po przeciwnikach, zastanawiając się, czy jest z kim walczyć. Zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu przez Wabisuke, jednak uderzenie ostrzem okazuje się na tyle słabe, że nie jest w stanie przebić skóry kapitana. Zaraki łapie miecz zaskoczonego Zanpakutō, pytając się, czy miał zamiar go zranić tym tępym ostrzem. Wyrywając miecz z jego rąk, tnie przeciwnika, powodując tym samym powrót zmaterializowanego miecza do pierwotnego uszkodzonego stanu. Renji i Rukia są zdziwieni niesamowitą siłą Kenpachiego, który bez problemu pokonał jednego ze zmaterializowanych Zanpakutō. Podziwu jednak nie podzielają przeciwnicy, którzy wydają się zdawać sprawę z jego ogromnej mocy. Kiedy Gonryōmaru pyta kapitana, dlaczego tak późno dołączył do walki, Yachiru zdradza mu, że zgubił się podczas drogi powrotnej z Rukongai, gdzie zabijał Hollowy. Kiedy wicekapitan kończy wyjaśnienia, Kenpachi każe jej się oddalić, gdyż ma ochotę powalczyć. Patrząc na wszystkich możliwych przeciwników, stwierdza, że od zawsze chciał zmierzyć się z kapitanem 6. Oddziału, Byakuyą Kuchiki. Na pole walki wkracza Senbonzakura, który mówi Byakuyi, że będzie uczestniczyć w walce, podczas gdy on powinien się odsunąć. Kiedy uwalnia Bankai, Zaraki usuwa swoją opaskę z oka, mówiąc innym zmaterializowanym duszom, aby dla swojego dobra oddaliły się od starcia. Reiatsu Kenpachiego rośnie w niewyobrażalnym tempie, przez co stykający się z nim Senbonzakura zostaje rozpraszany przez ciśnienie duchowe. Moc duchowa nadal rośnie, po czym Zaraki atakuje miecz kapitana 6. Oddziału, tworząc ogromny wybuch w pobliżu, który niczym bomba rozprzestrzenia się po okolicy i niszczy budynki otaczające Shinigami. Reiatsu odpycha wszystkich za wyjątkiem Kuchiki, który pozornie jest w stanie wytrzymać taki nacisk mocy duchowej, jednak po chwili i on zostaje przez niego odrzucony. thumb|right|190px|Zaraki walczy z Byakuyą Kiedy Byakuya zarzuca niekompletne pozbycie się wrogów z pola bitwy, Zaraki stwierdza, że nie miał zamiaru z nimi walczyć, dlatego też nie wykazuje zainteresowania słowami Kuchiki. Kiedy oboje krzyżują ze sobą miecze, kapitan 6. Oddziału uwalnia Shikai, jednak Kenpachiemu udaje się je odbić. Ukazuje swoje rozczarowanie poziomem przeciwnika, po czym zwiększa swoje Reiatsu i wysyła je w stronę Byakuyi, który używając w Senka, unika jego ataku. Ku zdziwieniu Kuchiki, Zaraki bez wysiłku blokuje uderzenie z zaskoczenia i pyta kapitana, czy naprawdę myślał, że nie potrafi nadążyć za jego Shunpo. Byakuya okazuje rozczarowanie, twierdząc, iż jego przeciwnik myślał, że ta prędkość jest jego limitem. Kiedy Kenpachi szykuje się do ataku, Kuchiki ponownie korzysta z Shunpo, przemieszczając się w inne miejsce. Zaraki zauważa wtedy, że jego prędkość jest wystarczająca do uniknięcia jego ataków. Gdy Byakuya pojawia się za kapitanem 11. Oddziału, Zaraki jest w stanie jedynie podnieść swoją rękę, sprawiając, że jego ramię, zamiast poważniejszej części ciała, zostało zranione. Kiedy Byakuya mówi swojemu przeciwnikowi, iż nie jest w stanie go złapać, Kenpachi traktuje to jako wyzwanie. Rzuca się na Kuchiki, który unika dwóch ataków. Za trzecim razem, kapitan 6. Oddziału jest zaskoczony, iż Zaraki zdołał złapać jego miecz gołymi rękami. Kenpachi łapie Byakuyę i tnie, jednak ten oddala się od niego na tyle szybko, by cięcie było powierzchowne i nieśmiertelne. Kuchiki pyta następnie, dlaczego podjął się takiego ryzyka bezpośredniego ataku, na co ten odpowiada, że inaczej nie zmusiłby go do walki na poważnie. Byakuya po raz kolejny uwalnia swój Shikai, który zostaje rozproszony przez Kenpachiego. Głowa rodu szlacheckiego każe przeciwnikowi zaprzestać ataków, inaczej kolejne uderzenie będzie dla niego śmiertelne. Zaraki wybucha śmiechem, oznajmiając, że już od dłuższego czasu chciał stoczyć z nim walkę na śmierć i życie. Gdy Kuchiki postanawia kontynuować pojedynek, oboje zaczynają biec w swoją stronę.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 244 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki łapie Ashisogi Jizō krótko przed jego samozniszczeniem Walka obydwu kapitanów zostaje przerwana przez pojawienie się Ashisogi Jizō w formie Bankai. Trucizna wydzielona przez przybyłego wroga daje szansę na ucieczkę Byakuyi z pola walki. Po rozwianiu toksycznej chmury przez swojego Reiatsu, Zaraki wpada w gniew, obwiniając zmaterializowane Zanpakutō za odejście Kuchiki. Kiedy przeciwnik zostaje ścigany przez Yachiru, Zaraki wykorzystuje ten moment i łapie Ashisogi Jizō. Zanim może cokolwiek z nim zrobić, na miejsce bitwy przybywa Mayuri Kurotsuchi, który aktywuje samozniszczenie swojego miecza. Kenpachi zamierza wyruszyć w poszukiwanie Byakuyi, jednak nim zdąży to zrobić, pojawia się Yoruichi, która informuje o lokalizacji uwięzionego wszechkapitana.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 245 Shinigami, po odwrocie zmaterializowanych Zanpakutō do kryjówki, wyrażają swoją niechęć do nowego planu działania, jednak inne zdanie na ten temat ma Zaraki, który widzi w tym szansę na dobrą walkę. Później, gdy Kenpachi lekko błądzi i nie jest do końca pewny, dokąd ma dalej iść, wpada w zasadzkę Tenkena i Gonryōmaru. Wkrótce potem, widząc, że przeciwnicy grają na zwłokę, Zaraki zaczyna walczyć na poważnie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 247 Po pokonaniu Gonryōmaru, poległy przeciwnik każe Tenkenowi użyć całej swojej mocy, by pokonać kapitana. Zanpakutō spełnia jego wolę i atakuje Kenpachiego w formie Bankai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 253 Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi towarzyszy Mayuriemu w Dangai Kenpachi jest obecny na spotkaniu kapitanów zwołanym przez Yamamoto, który dotyczy zniknięć w Dangai. Po usłyszeniu raportu Mayuriego, który stwierdza obecność dziury czasowej w Dangai i wyraża chęć zbadania przyczyny na miejscu, wszechkapitan wyznacza Zarakiego na jednego ze strażników Kurotsuchiego.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 317 Następnie Kenpachi przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Gotei 13 po ich ucieczce z Dangai i konfrontacji z Kagerōzą Inabą.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 319 Po odparciu Inaby i zmuszeniu go do odwrotu, Zaraki dołącza do reszty Gotei 13 podczas ich narady w pokoju Ichigo.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 320 Później, Kenpachi wraz z trzema innymi kapitanami znajduje się w Sklepie Urahary, skąd zamierza udać się do Soul Society. Po tym, jak przybywają na miejsce (bez Sajina Komamury), Zaraki odłącza się od grupy, by stawić czoła swojemu Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 324Anime Bleach; Odcinek 325 Choć z początku czuje się nieswojo, później odnajduje przyjemność w pojedynku, porównując go do starcia z Kurosakim. Ostatecznie pokonuje swoją kopię, korzystając z Kendo. Później Kenpachi napotyka członków Onmitsukidō, znajdujących się pod kontrolą Reigai Suì-Fēng. Po rozbiciu grupy, kapitan przygotowuje się do walki z Reigai, ale powstrzymuje go pojawienie się Sajina Komamury, który wydaje się cały i zdrowy. Kenpachi odchodzi, pozwalając kapitanowi 7. Oddziału stawić czoła kopii Suì-Fēng.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 326 thumb|left|190px|Inaba odtwarza atak Kenpachiego Następnie Kenpachi przybywa do kryjówki Inaby wspólnie z Tōshirō Hitsugayą, gdzie natrafiają na Kagerōzę. Zaraki rusza do przodu, ścierając się z żołnierzem siódmej rangi. Prawie jednak wpada w pułapkę Inaby, chociaż Hitsugaya ostrzegał go wcześniej, informując, że zdolnością Inaby jest manipulacja przestrzenią. Mimo, że Tōshirō stara się zachować dystans, Kenpachi ponawia ataki, dając Inabie możliwość "zapisywania" i odtwarzania ataków kapitana 11. Oddziału.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 328 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi i inni otoczeni przez Reigai Gdy przybywają pozostali Shinigami, Kenpachi kontynuuje walkę ramię w ramię z nimi. Kiedy Inaba odtwarza połączony atak Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng, Shunkō, Zaraki informuje je, że Kagerōza jest w stanie kopiować każdą umiejętność. Yoruichi i Suì-Fēng neutralizują Shunkō Kagerōzy za pomocą Hankisosai, co stwarza Hitsugayi i Kenpachiemu szansę na pokonanie przeciwnika. Okazuje się to jednak złudzeniem, a prawdziwy Inaba naciera na nich z wysokości sklepienia i obezwładnia Zarakiego oraz pozostałych. Jest gotowy, by wykończyć Kenpachiego, jednak Mayuri Kurotsuchi przebija go od tyłu. Podczas gdy Mayuri walczy i rozmawia z Inabą, Kenpachi wraz z innymi obserwuje ich. Kiedy Inaba wyzwala pełną moc Reigai i pojawia się ich jeszcze więcej, Zaraki stwierdza, że wreszcie robi się interesująco. Udaje mu się uniknąć ataku Reigai Ikkaku, po czym rzucają się na niego kopie Matsumoto i Ōmaedy.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 329 Ostatecznie Kenpachi i pozostali kapitanowie zostają zmuszeni do odwrotu.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi stawia czoła swojemu klonowi Później przybywają w samą porę, by pomóc Ichigo i Kisuke ściganym przez Reigai.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 336 Chętny do kolejnego pojedynku, Kenpachi wyzywa do walki swój duplikat. Obydwaj zaczynają się nawzajem okładać, delektując się intensywnością walki.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 337 Gdy w miarę upływu czasu żaden z walczących nie zyskuje przewagi, Reigai staje się jeszcze bardziej brutalne, powalając każdego wokół siebie. Kiedy Zarakiego zaczynają drażnić takie ingerencje, przybywają wicekapitanowie, by wspomóc swoich przełożonych. Ikkaku i Yumichika oferują swojemu kapitanowi pomoc w walce, ale ten jedynie poleca, by dopilnowali, żeby nikt mu nie przeszkadzał.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 339 Później Byakuya odkrywa tajemnicę kryjącą się za stylem walki Reigai: najwyżej cenią własne przeżycie i nie atakują pierwsze w obawie przed utratą przewagi liczebnej. Wiedząc to, Madarame i Ayasegawa ponownie dołączają do Kenpachiego, tym razem zdecydowani wesprzeć kapitana. Chociaż sam pomysł nie do końca mu się podoba, Zaraki przystaje na to i przyznaje, że dobrze byłoby raz na jakiś czas mieć wsparcie.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 340 Jakiś czas później, wskrzeszony Ōko Yushima rozpoczyna ostatni etap swojego planu, który ma na celu zniszczenie Soul Society. Aktywuje technikę Renzan - Hajō Kūri, co skłania Shinigami do interwencji, jednak nim zdążą cokolwiek zrobić, Reigai ukazują swoje niezadowolenie chaotycznymi zamiarami Yushimy. Stwierdzają, że ich celem była ochrona Soul Society na swój własny sposób. Następnie wszystkie kopie Gotei 13 niszczą technikę Ōko kosztem własnego życia.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 341 Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami thumb|190px|right|Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Byakuya i Renji przybywają na scenę Po wydarzeniach doprowadzonych przez Rukię, która przebiła specjalnie zaprojektowanym przez Uraharę mieczem Ichigo, Kūgo Ginjō krzyczy, że ma już wszystkie moce Kurosakiego, a jej działania nie były wystarczające, żeby je mu przywrócić. Przerywa im jednak Renji, który ukazuje się z Kenpachim, Ikkaku, Byakuyą i Hitsugayą, którzy nadal obserwują całą sytuację. Abarai ujawnia, że wszyscy przekazali swoje Reiatsu do miecza Kisuke w celu zapewnienia, że moce Ichigo powrócą do niego.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strony 9-12 thumb|left|190px|Kenpachi tnie Giriko Gdy po pewnym czasie Yukio przenosi każdy z pojedynków na inny czat, Kenpachi mówi Byakuyi, aby zaczekał, ponieważ twierdzi, że przeciwnik Kuchiki, Tsukishima, wygląda na silnego, dlatego on chce z nim walczyć. Pomieszczenie zamyka się, przez co Zaraki nie jest w stanie negocjować. Giriko stwierdza, że kapitan musi myśleć, że to on jest słabszy. Kenpachi każe mu przestać mówić i dodaje, że nudno jest zabić kogoś takiego jak on. Kutsuzawa nazywa go głupcem, mówiąc, że nauczy Zarakiego brutalnej siły. Następnie mężczyzna przekształca się w większą, bardziej umięśnioną formę siebie, stwierdzając, że jego Fullbring potrafi zrobić nawet coś takiego. Wyjaśnia mu, że jego moc to umowa z bogami czasu, a klauzura paktu jest prosta - on dostaje jeszcze więcej siły. Mówi, że jego umowa pozwala mu na więcej mocy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, dodając, że teraz są na równi sił. Jego mowa zostaje przerwana przez Kenpachiego, który oznajmia, że jest nudny, po czym tnie wroga na połowę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 463, strony 16-19 thumb|right|190px|Yachiru mówi, że nie mogą wracać Po pokonaniu Giriko, Kenpachi rozgląda się, sprawdzając, czy ktoś jeszcze skończył swoją walkę. Nie widząc nikogo, stwierdza, że jest nudno i postanawia wracać do domu. Następnie Yachiru Kusajishi wyskakuje spod jego haori i ciągnie go za ucho. Mówi, że wszędzie mieli być razem i obiecał wrócić do domu ze wszystkimi, a jeśli przyjdą za szybko, Yamamoto ich za to ukaże. Następnie dalej ciągnie go za uszy, na co Zaraki zwraca jej uwagę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 464, strony 1-3 Jakiś czas po skończonej walce, spotyka Ikkaku, który mówi mu, że jest za wcześnie. Zaraki stwierdza, że to on jest za późno. Po chwili dołącza do nich także Renji. Kenpachi pyta się Madarame, co zrobił z przeciwnikiem, z którym walczył. On odpowiada, że pouczył go chwilę, a potem gdzieś sobie poszedł. Zaraki krzyczy na niego, że jest idiotą. Po chwili zjawia się również Hitsugaya z Yukio i Byakuya trzymający Rukię.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 473, strony 5-8 Wraz z pozostałymi, patrzy jak Bankai Ichigo niszczy wymiar Yukio.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 475, strony 1-4 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki z pozostałymi wita Ichigo Kiedy Kenpachi z pozostałymi chce odejść, Rukia pyta dlaczego. Byakuya wyjaśnia jej, że przyszli tu, aby zobaczyć, jaką decyzję podejmie Kurosaki. Zaraki przeczy i mówi, że przyszedł tu, bo mu się nudziło.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 476, strony 6-8 Zaraki jest informowany, kiedy Ichigo przybywa do Soul Society po ciało Ginjō i rusza go przywitać z pozostałymi kapitanami.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 479, strony 6-8 Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi z pokonanymi [[Stern Ritter]] Po ataku Wandenreich na Soul Society i śmierci Chōjirō Sasakibe, Kenpachi jest obecny na zebraniu kapitanów, gdzie Mayuri mówi, że ich przeciwnikami są Quincy i najwyraźniej zamierzają dokonać zemsty. Yamamoto rozkazuje wszystkim kapitanom przygotować się do bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 488, strony 10-14 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki pokonany przez [[Royd Lloyd|Yhwacha]] Kiedy następuje atak, Zaraki jest poinformowany przez Rangiku Matsumoto, że przeciwnicy nie pieczętują, a kradną Bankai.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 497, strona 6 Po walce Byakuyi z Äs Nödt, gdy jeden ze Stern Ritter i Yhwach rozmawiają o śmierci kapitana Kuchiki, pojawia się Kenpachi z trzema pokonanymi Stern Ritter na plecach i pyta lidera, czy jest szefem tych "śmieci".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 502, strony 15-17 Jasnowłosy pyta, jak udało mu się zabić trójkę Stern Ritter. Kenpachi opowiada, że pierwszy był tylko śmieciem, który przemienił się w małpę atakującą głosem głosem, więc w rezultacie przeciął go na pół. Natomiast druga próbowała objaśnić mu swoje moce, ale przez skowyczenie poprzedniego nie był w stanie jej usłyszeć, dlatego wyrwał jej gardło. Trzeci przemienił się w Zarakiego, więc trudno było go pokonać, ale koniec końców musiał tylko stać się silniejszy niż jego imitacja. Stern Ritter stwierdza, że Kenpachi jest potworem, ale Zaraki mówi, że on go nie interesuje i atakuje lidera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strony 1-7 Zostaje szybko pokonany przez Yhwacha. Po swojej wygranej, lider Quincy, trzymając zakrwawionego Zarakiego za gardło, pokazuje go swojemu towarzyszowi i stwierdza, że, jak na Jednostkę o Wybitnym Potencjale Bojowym, był bardzo słaby.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 505, strony 14-15 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi staje do walki z Unohaną Potem jednak dowiadujemy się, że, podobnie jak Byakuya Kuchiki, wymknął się śmierci i jest w śpiączce, z której może się nie wybudzić. Jeśli jednak się obudzi, nie wiadomo, czy będzie mógł piastować stanowisko kapitana.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 13 Niedługo potem, zgodnie z poleceniem nowego wszechkapitana, udaje się z Retsu Unohaną do podziemnego więzienia, aby tam spokojnie skrzyżować miecze. Kenpachi zdejmuje swoją opaskę i rozpoczyna walkę z Unohaną, która rozplątała swój warkocz.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 523, strony 9-17 Zaraki natychmiastowo naciera na Retsu, jednak pani kapitan bez większego wysiłku unika ataków, a nawet zostaje kilkakrotnie raniony. Unohana pochwala fakt, że zdjął opaskę zanim tu przyszedł, jednak oznacza to też, że to wszystko, na co go stać. Po kolejnej serii ciosów, pierwsza Kenpachi stwierdza, że walka jedną ręką nie pozwala odczuć całkowitej przyjemności walki. Zaraki odpowiada, że tamta używa tanich sztuczek, aby zranić i dodaje, że bardzo się zmieniła od czasów, gdy ją podziwiał. Unohana karci go za używanie takich słów w walce na śmierć i życie, po czym wyjaśnia, że to nie ona się zmieniła, a podczas ich ostatniej walki nie miała szans, by użyć swoich sztuczek. Zaraki wyznaje, że cały czas chciał jej dorównać i zadaje sobie pytanie, czy teraz umrze, nie będąc zdolnym jej pokonać. Niespodziewanie wydaje mu się, że jego gardło zostaje przebite mieczem. Zaraki stwierdza, że nie ma czasu na myślenie jak to się stało, ponieważ teraz musi skupić się na walce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 524, strony 4-17 Podczas walki, Zaraki przez cały czas jest raniony i traci przytomność. Unohana wielokrotnie go leczy, aż w końcu udaje mu się ją zranić. Uświadamia sobie, że wcześniej reagował tylko na jej miecz, a teraz robi to odruchowo. Następnie zauważa, że za każdym razem, gdy odzyskuje przytomność, czuje się tak, jakby odrodził się na nowo. Jednak jest nieświadom, że jego ograniczenia, które podświadomie umieścił na sobie podczas ich pierwszej walki, zostają powoli zdejmowane.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 525, strony 1-17 Unohana leczy zadaną przez Zarakiego ranę, informując go, że to właśnie na potrzeby walki udoskonaliła techniki lecznicze do tego stopnia. Kapitan uwalnia następnie swoje Bankai. Wszystko dookoła zaczyna się roztapiać, włącznie z Zarakim i jego przeciwnikiem. Kenpachi, będąc w tym stanie, uświadamia sobie, że przez ten cały czas był pogrążony we śnie. Dociera do niego, że to, co uważał za wymianę ciosów, jest prawdziwą walką. Zaraki dziękuje Unohanie i przebija ją mieczem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 526 thumb|left|190px|Zaraki przebija Retsu Unohana oznajmia, że to już koniec i wypuszcza swoją katanę. Zaraki łapie ją i nie może uwierzyć, że kobieta już naprawdę umiera.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 527, strony 2-5 Po chwili słyszy nieznany mu głos wzywający go po imieniu. Wyjawia, że obserwował go dłużej i bliżej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zaraki uświadamia sobie, że to głos jego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 527, strony 8-10 Wyposażenie thumb|right|190px|Opaska na oko Opaska blokująca Reiatsu: Kenpachi nosi opaskę stworzoną wyłącznie dla niego przez członków Sekcji Rozwoju Technologii, która pieczętuje większość jego Reiatsu. Powodem tego jest zamiłowanie Kenpachiego do walki. Jego energia jest tak wysoka, że pokonuje większość przeciwników w bardzo krótkim czasie. Dzięki temu wynalazkowi dorównuje swoim wrogom i czerpie radość z bitwy.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strona 15Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 3-7Manga Bleach; Rozdział 309, strona 4 Po 17 miesiącach od pokonania Aizena, opaska Zarakiego zmieniła wygląd.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 460, strona 19 Dzwoneczki Reiatsu (kiedyś): W celu dalszej walki, aby dać swojemu przeciwnikowi kolejną przewagę, Zaraki nosi dzwoneczki umieszczone na czubkach włosów. Dzwoneczki dodatkowo utrudniają walkę Zarakiemu, bo demaskują go przy atakach z zaskoczenia. Dzięki temu Zaraki czerpie jeszcze większą przyjemność z walki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strona 5 Siedemnaście miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Zaraki nie jest już z nimi widywany.Manga Bleach; Tom 53, sceny pomiędzy Rozdziałem 463 a 464 Moce i umiejętności thumb|190px|right|Siła Ofensywna: 100 Siła Defensywna: 80 Szybkość: 60 [[Kidō: 0 Inteligencja: 50 Siła Fizyczna: 100 Razem: 390/600]] Kenpachi nie szkolił się w żadnej akademii Shinigami. Nie zna także imienia swojego Zanpakutō, przez co nie posiada też Bankai. Poza tym nie ma specjalnych umiejętności w dziedzinie Kidō czy Shunpo, jednak wszystkie jego wady zastępuje bardzo wysoka siła i wytrzymałość, co czyni go jednym z najsilniejszych kapitanów w Soul Society. Mistrz walki mieczem: Umiejętności Zarakiego w dziedzinie posługiwania się mieczem zostały udoskonalone do poziomu mistrza, dzięki czemu był w stanie przeżyć w najuboższej i najniebezpieczniejszej dzielnicy Rukongai. Już jako dziecko potrafił z łatwością ciąć i zmieniać typy swoich uderzeń. Jego sprawność była na tyle duża, że udało mu się utworzyć stos zwłok przeciwników, których pokonał. Udało mu się także zranić w walce 1. Kenpachiego, Retsu Unohanę.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 525, strony 5-7 Jego wysokie umiejętności i siła duchowa sprawiają, że nawet w obliczu zagrożenia może pozwolić sobie na brak zaangażowana, co widać podczas jego walk. Korzysta wtedy tylko z jednej ręki do trzymania miecza, jednak przy slniejszym przeciwniku używa obu, co można zauważyć podczas walki z Nnoitrą i przez chwilę z Ichigo.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 112, strona 9 Zaraki dysponuje olbrzymią siłą ofensywną. Jest w stanie z łatwością przebić się przez miecz Ichigo lub nawet Hierro Espady. Jako kapitan 11. Oddziału, który specjalizuje się w walce, jest jednym z najsilniejszych szermierzy w całym Soul Society. * Kendō: Kenpachi jest również biegły w technice kendō (wymóg Yamamoto w ramach rekompensaty w postaci braku Bankai), jednak gardzi on tymi umiejętnościami i używa ich tylko w ostateczności. Sam trening trwał zaledwie dzień, w obawie wszechkapitana o to, że Zaraki stanie się zbyt silny.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 520, strona 14 :* : Podczas wykonywania tej techniki, Kenpachi łapie miecz dwoma rękoma. Technika pozwala na przepołowienie przeciwnika przez środek.Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 108-113Anime Bleach; Odcinek 98Anime Bleach; Odcinki 200-202 thumb|right|190px|Umiejętności Kenpachiego w walce wręcz Ekspert walki wręcz: Mimo że w walce woli używać miecza, Kenpachi wykazał się kilka razy sporymi umiejętnościami w walce wręcz. Z łatwością potrafi zatrzymać fizyczny lub duchowy atak przeciwnika. Mimo, że umiejętności te wykorzystuje jedynie w ostateczności, to dzięki wysokiej sile duchowej są one niebywale skuteczne i niejednokrotnie mogły się przyczynić do natychmiastowej śmierci przeciwnika. Potrafi zaczepić się o atak przeciwnika, wykonać potężne kopnięcie w jego stronę i z łatwością ujarzmić przez przerzucenie go na ziemię. thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi wywiera swoją energię duchową w jednym ataku Ogromna moc duchowa: Nawet przy standardach kapitana, jego ciśnienie duchowe jest absolutnie potworne. W rzeczywistości jest tak wielkie, że Zaraki jednocześnie może walczyć na równi z dwoma kapitanami bez uwalniania pełnej mocy, a nawet wtedy, gdy ma na sobie opaskę, która pieczętuje cześć jego Reiatsu. Jego energia duchowa wykazała się być wystarczająco silna, aby wpływać na cały obszar, blokując ataki swoich wrogów i powodować skutki odczuwalne w odległości kilku mil, takie jak paraliż.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 103, strony 8-9 i 15-16 Ganju Shiba szacuje, że jego stłamszona moc jest porównywalna do Reiatsu Byakuyi Kuchiki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 116, strona 8 Gdy uwalnia swoją energię, jego Reiatsu przybiera żółtą barwę oraz kształt czaszki.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 3-4 i 12 Podczas spotkania z Yhwachem i Jugramem, oboje zauważyli, że jego Reiatsu jest "stłamszone".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 503, strona 1 Retsu Unohana, jedna z najstarszych i najsilniejszych kapitanów Gotei 13, stwierdziła, że była od niego słabsza nawet wtedy, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 525, strona 12 * Odporność na uszkodzenia: Może używać energii duchowej jako pewnego rodzaju pancerza. Dzięki temu nawet nie musi parować ciosów zadawanych przez słabszych przeciwników. Do pewnego stopnia chroni go to również przez silniejszymi atakami. Szczególnie było widać to podczas walki z Ichigo, gdy Shinigami atakuje jego odsłoniętą klatkę piersiową. Zaraki pozwala wyprowadzić mu cios, jednak ten po trafieniu nie przebija jego skóry, a ręce Kurosakiego zaczynają krwawić z powodu olbrzymiego ciśnienia duchowego. Można to porównać do Hierro Arrancarów.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 105, strona 7 thumb|right|190px|Zaraki uwalnia falę energii * Fala uderzeniowa: Posiada wystarczającą kontrolę swojego Reiatsu, by móc wyzwolić jego odpowiednią ilość w postaci fali uderzeniowej. Przy użyciu obu rąk, taki promień może mieć ogromny zasięg rażenia. Spostrzegawczość: Wbrew pozorom, Zaraki jest bardzo przenikliwym człowiekiem. Nawet Byakuya był pod wrażeniem zdolności Kenpachiego do pojmowania i dostrzegania niektórych rzeczy. Jest bardzo biegły w znajdowaniu i wykorzystywaniu słabych punktów w technikach swoich przeciwników, takich jak Kaname Tōsena, gdzie uwolnił się spod władzy jego Bankai, będąc jedynie uzbrojonym w swoje ostrze. W pewnym sensie zrozumiał jak się z niego uwolnić - poprzez dotyk. Zaraki potrafi dostosować się do przeciwnika i jego stylu walki. Sam przyznaje, że nie ma w zwyczaju zastanawiać się podczas walki, mimo to jest całkiem spostrzegawczy i potrafi myśleć w analityczny sposób. Umie też rozpoznawać ludzkie cechy związane z walką, takie, jak rzekomy lęk przed śmiercią Kaname Tōsena i Gina Ichimaru. Podczas walki z Tōsenem można odnieść wrażenie, że Kenpachi posiada, pewnego rodzaju szósty zmysł. thumb|190px|right|Zaraki zatrzymuje ostrze Nnoitry jedną ręką Zwiększona siła: Kenpachi posiada bardzo dużą siłę fizyczną, co zwykle znajduje odzwierciedlenie w łatwym korzystaniu z miecza jedną ręką. Wielokrotnie wykazał nadzwyczajną moc. Przykładowo, udało mu się kopnąć Tōsena z siłą, która odrzuciła go w stronę budynku, uszkadzając go. Zdołał zniszczyć opancerzone ramie Komamury mieczem trzymanym w jednej dłoni oraz podniósł miecz Ichigo razem z jego właścicielem, zataczając nim koło i odrzucając. Podczas walki z Kurosakim, z łatwością wbił swoje ostrze głęboko w budynek, a w starciu z Nnoitrą, odparł jego Cero gołą dłonią. Jego ataki mieczem są zdolne przebić się przez mocne Hierro Yammy'ego Llargo, a nawet przeciąć kończynę Arrancara. Jest w stanie odeprzeć atak o wiele większego i wizualnie silniejszego przeciwnika swoim mieczem trzymanym w jednej ręce.Anime Bleach: Odcinek 249 Jego skrajna siła przecinania jest widoczna podczas walki z Nnoitrą, gdzie kapitan przeciął jego wzmocnione Hierro, które jest twardsze od stali. Był także w stanie poważnie uszkodzić ogromny wieżowiec zwykłym ruchem nadgarstka.Anime Bleach; Odcinek 288Manga Bleach; Rozdział 108, strona 18Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strony 11-12Manga Bleach; Rozdział 113, strony 12-13 Podniósł trzy trupy na swoje plecy bez większego wysiłku.Manga Bleach manga; Rozdział 502, strona 16 Zwiększona prędkość: Choć nie posiada żadnych umiejętności w Shunpo, Kenpachi jest zwodniczo szybki przy swojej wielkości i budowie. Dzięki swojej ogromnej mocy, siła nóg jest w stanie zrekompensować brak zdolności Shunpo, co pozwala mu na poruszanie się z wystarczającą prędkością, by móc zmniejszyć dystans pomiędzy nim a przeciwnikiem,Anime Bleach; Odcinek 199 pozornie znikając mu na chwilę z pola widzenia. W walce może uderzyć ze znaczną prędkością w bardzo krótkim odstępie czasu, co utrudnia wrogowi obronę, a także znalezienie luk w jego stylu i kontratak. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Jego siła fizyczna i szybkość dorównuje wytrzymałości. Kenpachi często ignoruje większość urazów, nie cerpi żadnych osłabień pomimo dużej ilości ran i sporej utraty krwi. Dał się pociąć Tōsenowi podczas walki zamkniętej w Bankai Kaname, by móc rozszyfrować i zniwelować efekt umiejętności miecza przeciwnika. Podczas starcia z Nnoitrą, doznał wielu obrażeń, ran ciętych, a nawet został przebity. Espada stwierdził, że w takim stanie większość ludzi już dawno by umarła.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 139, strony 15-16Manga Bleach; Rozdziały 306-312 Nawet po otrzymaniu ciężkich obrażeń, które doprowadziły go do śpiączki, kapitan odzyskał przytomność zaledwie kilka dni później i czuł się na tyle dobrze, by móc wznowić swój trening.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 515, strona 13Manga Bleach; Rozdział 523, strona 9 Wytrzymałość czyni go także trudnym do uszkodzenia. Podczas walki z Yammym, Zaraki skoncentrował swoją uwagę na rozmowie z Ichigo, przez co Espada wymierzył mu potężny cios, który odrzucił kapitana w stronę filaru. Pomimo ogromnej mocy ataku, niewzruszony Kenpachi szybko powrócił do walki, twierdząc, że to tylko "skromne uderzenie" i dodając, że Llargo powinien "włożyć w to trochę więcej wysiłku".Manga Bleach; Rozdział 380, strony 7-10 Zanpakutō right|thumb|190px|Zanpakutō Zarakiego Zaraki nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō i jest jedynym kapitanem w Gotei 13, który nie może uwolnić Bankai. Wydaje się, że po walce z Ichigo, Kenpachi pragnie dowiedzieć się więcej o swoim mieczu, bo chce stać się silniejszy. Nie jest zdolny do komunikowania się z kataną, ale nieustannie do tego dąży. Zangetsu stwierdza, że dysonans Zarakiego (z Zanpakutō) powoduje uszkodzenie dwóch kompetencji, i że nie może usłyszeć głosu, tylko krzyk. Gdy objawia się w Hueco Mundo, jego miecz wydaje się potężniejszy po porażce z Ichigo. W czasie walki z Nnoitrą, przez cały czas odnosi się do swojego miecza "on". Możemy po tym stwierdzić, że jego miecz ma płeć mężczyzny. Później, po pokonaniu Retsu Unohany w bitwie, rozbudza swoje prawdziwe moce, dzięki czemu jest w stanie usłyszeć wołanie swojego Zanpakutō.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 527, strony 5-9 * Shikai: Mimo że nie zna imienia swojego Zanpakutō, jest w stanie stałego uwolnienia tak jak Zangetsu Ichigo. Uzyskał ten stan jeszcze będąc dzieckiem.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 525, strona 6 Ostrze jest znacznie dłuższe niż u innych katan, mniej więcej wielkości nodachi z osłoną, która rozciąga się do wewnątrz od centrum podobnie jak shinai. Rękojeść jest biała, choć w większości owinięta bandażem tak jak pochwa Zanpakutō. Pomimo stałego Shikai, Zanpakutō Kenpachiego nie przyznaje mu żadnych dodatkowych umiejętności z powodu braku komunikacji.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 109, strona 17Manga Bleach; Rozdział 120, strona 9 Dalszą konsekwencją ich niezgody jest to, że Zanpakutō pozostawia niewiele energii duchowej i staje się łatwiejsze do uszkodzenia (wygląd katany jest odbiciem praktyk wykonywanych przez Zarakiego). Mimo wyglądu jest przystosowane do cięcia przez większość przedmiotów. Dowodem na to jest przebicie Zanpakutō Ichigo oraz przepołowienie budynku bez wysiłku po uwolnieniu całej duchowej mocy. :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Nieznane. * Bankai: Brak. Występy w innych mediach Występuje w większości gier z serii Bleach, m. in. w serii Bleach: Heat the Soul czy Bleach: Soul Resurrección. W niektórych częściach jego nienazwany miecz wykazuje zdolność zostawiania śladu czarnej materii, a każdy, kto wejdzie w tą strefę, otrzymuje obrażenia. W serii Bleach DS jego najsilniejszym atakiem jest fala uderzeniowa, która powstaje po zdjęciu opaski na oko. Kenpachi ma tę zdolność zarówno w mandze jak i w anime, to nie jest atak. Choć Nnoitrze Gildzie udaje się przeciwstawić temu po przecięciu tejże opaski. W drugiej sesji Bleach: Beat Collection posiada nagranie wraz z Yachiru, Ikkaku i Yumichiką. Występuje w trzech filmach pełnometrażowych: Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion i Bleach: Fade to Black, w których występuje zawsze w ostatecznych walkach. Ma również rolę w drugim OVA - Bleach: Zapieczętowany Miecz Szału, gdzie on wraz z Yachiru próbują znaleźć Baishina, pomimo swej kiepskiej orientacji w terenie i ostatecznie gonią pociąg typu Shinkansen. Ciekawostki * Jego piosenka, wybrana przez Tite Kubo, to "Superpredators" autorstwa Massive Attack. * W najnowszym sondażu popularności, Kenpachi zajął 15. miejsce (w poprzednich 27. i 9.), a w plebiscycie Zanpakutō, jego bezimienny miecz miał 29. pozycję. * W sondażu na najlepsze walki Bleach, jego bitwa z Nnoitrą zajęła 10 miejsce.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 392, strona 1 * Jak przyznał Tite Kubo, Zaraki Kenpachi, jest obok Kaname Tōsena jednym z bohaterów Bleach, który ma najtrudniejszą fryzurę do narysowania. Wypowiedź Tite Kubo na temat charakterów postaci z 2004 roku Cytaty Bitwy i wydarzenia Odniesienia Tytuły Nawigacja Kategoria:Kapitanowie Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:11. Oddział Kategoria:Gotei 13 Kategoria:Mistrzowie walki mieczem Kategoria:Eksperci walki wręcz de:Kenpachi Zaraki en:Kenpachi Zaraki es:Kenpachi Zaraki ru:Кенпачи Зараки